


Drives Me Crazy

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [16]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Biting, Dancing, F/M, Fade to Black, Flirting, Heterosexual Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Sex, Neck Kissing, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Liz and Zac get a bit frisky at Taylor's wedding reception.





	Drives Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: In Public Place

Liz couldn't help but laugh loudly as she danced with Zac on the dance floor at Taylor and Eleanor's wedding. Zac was pulling out some of his worst dance moves as the eighties playlist of music played.

A playlist that Liz knew both Taylor and Eleanor had picked out because, well, over the last few years together they had somehow become eighties addicted.

Eleanor claimed it happened on their very first date when Taylor and she had an awful time at the restaurant and decided to just end it early. Going back to her house, they brought out her movies. All of which, at that time, consisted of eighties movies.

The Breakfast Club, Pretty In Pink, Teen Witch..movies that Liz vaguely remembered though she hadn't really liked them.

She had been more into the movies that came out in the nineties. The movies from her childhood to early teenage years.

"You know you really should take dancing lessons there Zachary," Liz muttered with a shake of her head. "It's no wonder Jude and Emmy ran off to go hide with their cool aunt Zoe."

Zac made a face as he pulled Liz close to him, "Oh dear Elizabeth they only ran to Zoe because Avery had Silas and Lucy so they can't bug her. That, and they were getting tired from their own horrible dance moves."

Liz laughed more at that, her grip on Zac tightening some, "Maybe all Hanson's just need dance lessons then," she quipped sarcastically as Zac chose that moment to spin them around fast. The skirt she had on twirled just slightly.

"So you're saying that you're better?" Zac questioned her with a raise of his eyebrow.

"No," Liz admitted honestly as she shook her head. "I know I have two left feet but I'm not as bad as you...or others in your family," she spoke as her gaze drifted over to Mac.

Poor Mac who was doing his best to impress a young woman about his age. A girl that from her red hair Liz was positive was related to Eleanor.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it us Hanson's shouldn't be dancing," Zac sighed as he leaned in to kiss Liz's cheek. "But at least the groom seems to be doing well dancing," he muttered and Liz turned her gaze to where Eleanor and Taylor were on the dance floor.

Both were acting as if they were the only two in the room, and maybe to them they were.

Liz had felt the same way at her own wedding to Zac back in 2006. Which now, it was hard to believe that in a little over a month it would be eleven years since she had married him.

Finally settled down with a Hanson boy but not the one she had always pictured it would be, though she still wouldn't change things. Even if she hadn't married Zac, there was still always going to be tension between him and Taylor now.

Just like she hated that she always suspected, at times, Zac would still have doubts that she truly wanted him. Doubts that of course had led him astray once just years ago as well as causing her sister to go off the deep end, murdering Sara as well as taking her own life and shooting Liz...trying to kill her as well.

Of course Liz had survived. After all, if she hadn't who would be around to keep her husband's ego from growing too big?

"You think he took dancing lessons?" Liz mused teasingly as she watched Zac smirk.

"Most definitely," Zac nodded as if he knew a secret, and maybe he did.

Maybe Taylor had confessed something to him even if they weren't as close as they used to be.

Falling silent, Liz continued to dance with Zac even as the song changed. Going to She Drives Me Crazy by The Fine Young Cannibals.

"You know," Zac spoke low enough so that only she could hear. "Back when you were still dating Tay I used to have fantasies about you to this song."

Liz raised an eyebrow at that, feeling a bit surprised at the revelation. She knew deep down she shouldn't have because it was no secret that Zac had always had a crush on her.

"Oh really?" she asked him her voice as low as his had been. "The naughty kind of fantasies?"

Laughing, Zac pulled her a bit closer to him, "They sure weren't the kind I'd go and tell my mom about," he whispered.

His words made Liz blush slightly as well as get a bit turned on. She liked the fact that her husband used to fantasize about her before they were even together despite the fact that she had been dating Taylor then and hadn't thought twice about him as a romantic partner.

Teenage Liz was just such a dumb girl but Adult Liz, well, she wasn't as dumb.

"What did we do in your fantasies?" Liz questioned him feeling his hand go to rest on her ass after she had spoken.

She hoped no one was watching them too carefully. If they were, they might be able to notice that she and Zac were having some kind of weird word foreplay out here on the dance floor at Taylor's reception.

A reception that was being held at some swanky high class country club.

"In most of them I was going down on you," Zac answered so softly that Liz had to strain to hear him. "Probably was no surprise that was the first sexual act I ever performed on you."

Now it was Liz who laughed at that before looking around for a room they could sneak off to. She wanted to have some free time to fool around quickly before having to get their kids from whoever they were bugging. Surely Jude or Emmy one were being pains.

They did get that from the Hanson side of the family, or so Liz liked to tell herself.

Spotting a bathroom not too far away Liz let her lips get closer to Zac's ear. "Meet me in the bathroom in five," she told him before moving away from him.

She saw a confused look on her husband's face. One that seemed to go away once Zac got a good look at her own face.

Almost like he realized then that Liz wanted to go off and fool around in a place where they could easily be caught.

"O...okay," Zac spoke almost as if he was hesitant, which Liz found funny. Usually it was Zac who had the higher sexual libido. It was him who was always looking for somewhere to fool around.

Maybe he found it weird now that the shoe was on the other foot.

After Zac spoke, Liz turned on her heel and went to the bathroom. She could feel butterflies building in her stomach as she waited on Zac, hoping no one else showed up.

Unsure of how she'd explain things to them if Zac barged in while they were in here, Liz also didn’t know how she and Zac would explain things if they got caught either. Hopefully they wouldn't get caught. She prayed they didn't get caught.

Hearing the door to the bathroom open Liz turned, a smirk on her lips, as she saw Zac slip inside. Her smirk grew as she beckoned Zac to follow her into one of the stalls.

Zac seemingly obeying her as he followed her into the nearest stall. Liz shut and locked the door once they were both inside.

"You really want to do this here?" Zac questioned her softly as they stood in the bathroom stall.

"You want to wait with your hard on?" Liz retorted knowing he had been hard ever since he had started telling her about his sexual fantasies. "I mean if you do then I'll make you wait but I wanted to be a nice wife and let you have a quickie."

Shaking his head Zac shut up at that, Liz smirking a bit more before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Not some sweet little kiss either.

It was hard with her teeth going into his bottom lip causing him to moan out softly. Much softer than she was used to hearing him at home which she guessed was a downside to doing this in a public place.

Neither of them could be as loud as they wanted to be.

Closing her eyes as Zac's lips moved off hers and down to her neck she slowly backed herself against the wall of the stall. A shiver ran through her at how cold it was.

"You ever think you'd be having slutty wedding sex with me one day at someone else's wedding?" Zac asked against her skin. His hand pushing up the dress she had on.

"No," Liz admitted with a slight laugh that turned into a groan when Zac bit down on her skin. "But I can't say I don't like this. Being sneaky, knowing anyone could walk in and see or hear what we're doing in this bathroom."

Zac let out a small laugh against her skin before biting down on it again and again a groan came out of Liz's mouth.

Her hands soon moved to go and undo the zip on Zac's suit pants. She knew he couldn't get full on naked, which was another downside to this public sex in a bathroom thing, but just as long as she had his cock in her, that's all that really mattered.

After she had undone his zipper Liz turned her head as she kissed him on the lips again. Their kiss this time being lazy and slow.

But it was during the kiss that Zac lifted one of her legs up as he slipped her panties to the side. Soon he freed his cock through the opening she had given him in his pants after undoing his zip.

"I love you," Zac muttered into her mouth before thrusting into her, and any reply Liz had formulated died on her tongue as all she was able to do was moan out at the feeling of her husband inside of her.

It had been a few weeks since they had sex since they still had a fussy baby who was waking up every so often for feedings.

So this little bathroom hook up was a nice rain on a short drought.


End file.
